


dulcet tones

by cafespjw (orphan_account)



Series: Poetry Inspired [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i just got inspired by poetry spare me, lapslock, only if you squint tbh, there are lots of metaphors too sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafespjw
Summary: he looked to moonbin as moonbin looked to him. a smile, alive enough to have the will to die, played across his lips. all pink and all too hopeful. it was a promise: to do better, tobebetter.





	dulcet tones

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the poem [neutral tones](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50364/neutral-tones) by thomas hardy
> 
> lazily edited; sorry for any mistakes :(

 

the sun was a bleach white.

 

they sat, on a moulded bench under a great oak. the leaves were slowly falling as an ode to the winter before its coming; they gathered at the edge of a opaque pond, and were grey.

 

"i don't get you."

 

the words floated between them to and fro, never registering to his company. dongmin's eyes roamed over the edge of the murkey sod, the way they used to do, over schooltime puzzles and complex equations. his gaze was empty and moonbin found himself missing the before.

 

he missed stolen kisses in the rain. he missed the gentle hand forever on his shoulder, massaging away the emotional knots from mind and body. he missed raspy morning breath, and sloppy evening embraces. he missed messily prepared breakfast and illicit giggles. he missed what they had - what they lost.

 

what they had gained were the dulcet tones of browns and greens as they walked through the dregs of lost love. he felt it, the weight on his heart as the mire clambered through the walls they had built and brought them here; under the god-cursed sun, filtering through the leaves of a forsaken tree.

 

toeing the mud beneath his feet moonbin let their hearts hang heavy in the air, memories tied to strings dangling just out of reach. dongmin's breath left him like a ghost, a ghost returning to the trodden soil beneath that mouldy bench. he turned, resignation in his muscles and glanced towards moonbin's hands. resting on the damp bench, dongmin's soft palms met rough fingertips as he gathered them up in his cold embrace.

 

he looked to moonbin as moonbin looked to him. a smile, alive enough to have the will to die, played across his lips. all pink and all too hopeful. it was a promise: to do better, to _be_ better.

 

moonbin missed the before, but he missed dongmin more.

**Author's Note:**

> quiet in the streets  
> freak in the tweets
> 
>    
> hmu [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cafespjw)


End file.
